


Holiday Memories

by TheLostFoodie



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostFoodie/pseuds/TheLostFoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glimpses in time of Bo & Lauren at various holidays. Contains previously posted Christmas Eve chapter from ff.net and just added Valentine's Day chapter. Nothing but Doccubus family fluff and feels. May grow to be a compilation of one shots over time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Christmas Eve

_A brief glimpse in time of Bo and Lauren enjoying Christmas Eve. Nothing but fluff and feels for your holiday reading. Happy Holidays my friends..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren pulled the light blanket around her shoulders, settling in to the soft cushions of the oversized chair as she tucked her feet under her legs. She grabbed her mug from the end table and took a sip of hot cocoa before returning it to the ceramic coaster sporting an image of a holiday elf. She glanced to the sofa and smiled, appreciating the sight to behold: both children clinging to each side of Bo, who held a red, hardback book in both hands as she read from page to page.

"…The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads…"

Ethan's giggle warmed her heart. He tried desperately to sit through this story at least once without laughing, but he never quite managed to be successful. Bo glanced down at his smiling face, pausing the story briefly.

"You're picturing dancing sugar-plums again, aren't you?"

Bashfully, he buried his face between Bo's arm and the sofa cushion as Charlotte pushed her snowflake-themed fleece blanket aside and nudged her mother.

"Keep reading, mommy."

Bo glanced over her other shoulder and smiled at her daughter, whose whispered request was barely audible. Bo released her grip on the book and playfully tapped Charlotte's nose as she replied.

"And you are as quiet as a mouse, sweetie. I guess I should expect your brother to laugh every time I read that line, huh?"

She nodded emphatically as her eyes drifted back to the book resting in Bo's lap. As Bo returned her attention to the pages before her, Lauren glanced from Charlotte to Bo and back again. Their daughter had certainly taken Bo's physical traits, the most obvious her chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair and dimple that appeared with every smile. Bo read every one of their holiday stories with meaning, and Charlotte's expression changes mimicked Bo's, showing her enthusiasm as she listened intently and hung on every word.

"…And mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap…"

Ethan stood on the sofa, still barely a head taller than Bo sitting next to him. He removed the baseball hat from his head and placed it on Bo's. Lauren held back her own laughter at watching him try to make the cap fit on her head. He finally just let it rest on top, not secure by any means and certain to fall if Bo changed her position in the slightest. Ethan attempted to smooth out his own messed up blonde hair as he returned to the comfort of his mother's side. Bo lifted her eyes from the page without moving her body at all, only shifting her view to Lauren and fighting her own urges to erupt in laughter. Lauren's smile grew ten-fold, which she quickly covered with the back of her hand to avoid any further story interruption to story time. Bo's dimple appeared again but with the practiced talent of a parent, she held the laugh back and continued reading.

The beauty of this moment was not lost on the good doctor, who had spent close to five years as a human servant to the Fae and even more years after than in trying to escape that impossible reality after she met Bo. There were ugly, painful times much rather forgotten, but the unyielding determination of two women in love found paths to transcend those heartbreaking moments. Lauren kept the happier memories at the surface nowadays and always made room for more, like this one as the four of them enjoyed their annual Christmas Eve tradition with stories, cookies and one gift each of the children were permitted to open that night.

"…But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer…"

Ethan's arms shot up above his head. He spread his hands far apart, bumping the hat from Bo's head and sending it soaring behind the sofa.

"Reindeer aren't tiny, they are huge!"

Charlotte nodded her agreement, this time projecting her quiet voice a little louder as she responded to Ethan's visible excitement.

"Yeah they are really big like horses or unicorns!"

With the hat fallen woefully aside, Bo moved freely again. She sunk further against the sofa cushion, looking to each of the children before explaining.

"Well when Santa and the reindeer are far away in the sky, they look small."

"But they're still big, mommy! Right, mama?"

Ethan's question pointed the attention to Lauren, who stopped mid-sip of her cocoa as three sets of eyes stared at her. She knew Bo well enough to understand that look: the one that asked for assistance in explaining the concept to their children. Carefully, she pulled the mug away from her lips to respond.

"Well, yes Ethan, technically they are big. What mommy is explaining is a term called perspective."

"Per-seciv?" Charlotte repeated.

"Per-spec-tive," Lauren replied. "It means objects appear different sizes based on how close or far they are from you. Like last week at the mall. Remember when we were upstairs and looked over the railing to the kids' play area and the jungle gym looked small, but then when we went downstairs it was really big?"

Both kids shook their heads and smiled. Lauren placed her mug on the end table again and continued.

"That is perspective."

Whether Ethan or Charlotte understood what Lauren explained didn't matter, just that both children accepted Lauren's word as truth and turned their attention back to the book. Bo had her eyes still fixed on Lauren though, whose smile carried a hint of discrete appreciation for Lauren's impeccable way with words. Bo winked at Lauren and her dark brown eyes narrowed slightly as well, giving Lauren another look that the doctor knew very, very well.

A very eager Charlotte pointed at the page to help Bo return to their spot in the story. She did just that, reading onward as the happy faces of their children stared intently upon the book. Lauren's appreciation and love of her family served as the only fuel needed to cherish each and every day. The three loves of her life snuggled around the book presented the perfect image she captured to memory. The decorated tree stood tall near Charlotte's end of the sofa, and the twinkle lights cast an extra sparkle of light upon the surrounding space. Charlotte tugged her snowflake blanket over her feet again. It was the only blanket she would sleep with since the first snowfall. Ethan had shifted positions again, his tired form half laying on Bo as he let out a big yawn. His drooping eyes told Lauren this would be the last story of the night. Surprisingly, Bo finished the story without any further interruption, keeping her same passionate and excited tone with every word until the very end.

"…Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight."

Quietly, Bo closed the book and released her grasp on it. She slid her arms around both kids, placing a kiss to Charlotte's head before leaning over to do the same to Ethan. Neither child stirred much, comfortably sitting next to their mother while fighting off sleep just a bit longer. Bo looked to Lauren and smiled, blowing her a kiss before nodding her head in the direction of the few presents already placed under the tree. Understanding Bo's request, Lauren pushed the blanket off her shoulders and stood up from the chair. She padded across the soft carpet to the tree and knelt down to snag the two gifts she intentionally wrapped in a different colored paper. She found it the only foolproof way to know which gifts to give the children on Christmas Eve.

"Who wants a present?"

If a phrase could every rouse a tired child, that was that one. Both Ethan and Charlotte sat up quickly, shedding any strands of sleepiness as their eyes widened with joy.

"Me, me, me, me!" Ethan yelled at the same time Charlotte raised her hand in the air and shouted, "I do! I do!"

Lauren handed the slightly larger gift to Charlotte before handing Bo the other to pass to Ethan's waiting hands.

"Well that woke you both up, didn't it?!" Bo said as she stood from the sofa, stretching her muscles after their lengthy holiday story time. She stepped around the coffee table and slid next to Lauren, her arms finding their way around the blonde's waist as she stood behind her. After placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, Bo rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder. Lauren's hands drifted with ease to cover Bo's, the two of them staring lovingly at their children now shredding through bright green wrapping paper while they claimed separate corners of the sofa.

"Oh yay I got a new Lego set!" Ethan yelled again, this time his voice crackling with excitement.

Charlotte was slower to unwrap her gift and paused as she looked at the box in Ethan's hands.

"Is it Batman?!" she asked curiously.

He held it up in the air. "It's Batman!"

Charlotte cheered for Ethan's new toy, quickly discarding her own unopened gift as she crawled across the sofa to look at his. Bo and Lauren watched the scene unfold, causing Bo to whisper in Lauren's ear.

"I knew we should have gotten her a Batman Lego set too. Damn."

Lauren tightened her hold on Bo's arms. She replied out of the corner of her mouth, keeping her voice quiet and out of the children's range. "I did. She gets it tomorrow from Santa."

Bo squeezed Lauren a little tighter and kissed her cheek again. "You are the best. I love you."

Lauren smiled, her heart warm and full with love that she never expected to find, never expected to win over, and certainly never expected to anchor in her lifetime. Yet here she stood, peacefully content and truly happier than ever before.

"I love you too, Bo."

She turned her head, enough to place a quick kiss to Bo's lips as a thank you for the compliment while the kids tore open the Lego box. Quietly, Lauren stepped from Bo's hold and snagged Charlotte's present, now half buried in the snowflake blanket.

"Hey peanut. You forgot to open this."

Charlotte took the present from Lauren's hand, almost blushing as she quickly focused on the unopened gift again. She finished removing the remaining wrapping paper quickly this time while Bo, Lauren and even Ethan watched her discover its contents. Lauren folded her arms across her chest, prepared for even more excitement to erupt from the sofa. Sure enough, when Charlotte laid eyes on the remote control car now held in her little hands, a squeal echoed through the room. Even Bo widened her eyes at the sight, instantly wanting another remote control car so she could race against her daughter in the days to come.

"Whoa. Cool, Char!" Ethan exclaimed as he bounced on the cushion beneath him. His sleepy state had faded somewhat, and Bo consciously rolled her eyes as she wondered how long it would take to get him to unwind again. Lauren did the same, instantly regretting the decision to have story time before gift time.

"I got a car! I got a car! It's just like yours, mommy!"

It was indeed just like Bo's. A replica of her yellow Camaro parked in the garage. The moment Charlotte opened the gift was the first time Bo had seen it. She glanced to Lauren, again saying a thousand words without opening her mouth. They had excelled at silent communication around the kids, always able to express things not meant for children's ears without any worry of them hearing it. Charlotte had climbed off the sofa and walked to Bo, standing in front of her and holding up the toy above her head.

"See mommy!"

Bo took hold of the box before scooping Charlotte in her arms and returning the toy to Charlotte's hands.

"I do see it and wow, it is just like mine! Now you can drive one too!"

Charlotte's smile was beaming. She twisted slightly in Bo's grasp and held it out to Lauren.

"Look mama. I'm gonna be just like mommy."

Charlotte's tone quieted again but her eyes were wide with joy. Lauren's heart fluttered as she looked upon Bo holding their daughter with pride. She was indeed a spitting image of Bo, and she now had a miniature version of the car as well. Lauren's attention was quickly drawn back to Ethan still on the sofa, who had managed to rip open the bag containing the Lego pieces, sending them soaring in every direction. They bounced across the cushions, the blanket and to the floor as his facial expression froze.

"Uh oh," he whispered.

Lauren scooped Ethan from the sofa, further scattering tiny plastic blocks as the blanket fell to the floor. Five little fingers still gripped the empty, torn bag as he looked at the mess he had made. His lip started to quiver, but Lauren was quick to sooth him before his emotions got the best of him.

"It's okay Ethan. Mommy and I will gather up all the pieces and have them in a new bag for you by morning."

He snuggled in to Lauren, his arms resting gently on her shoulders. He dropped the torn bag, it coasting to the floor below as the late hour had him struggling between sleep and excitement for Christmas morning.

"Tired, mama."

She kissed his messy, blonde hair and looked at Bo, knowing their alone time would be delayed a bit as cleaning the Lego mess would be a priority before the night ended. Bo wore the dreaded expression most parents have shown at some point in their lives: the look that said one misstep and your foot would feel the unleashed wrath of a plastic Lego block as it dug in to your heel. Her eyes drifted from the floor to Lauren, softening her expression and bringing a smile to the brunette's lips. Despite that task that lie ahead, it was one they would complete together; another opportunity to create yet another holiday memory.

"Time for bed, little ones."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren stretched her arm under the sofa, swiping back and forth until her palm grazed over another plastic block. She tugged it to view and dropped it in the bag Bo held open.

"I think that's the last of them," Lauren replied. Bo zipped the bag shut and placed it on the coffee table before standing up slowly and offering a hand the blonde still kneeling on the floor. She guided Lauren to her feet, keeping their fingers entwined as they visually glanced over the sofa once more for any pieces they may have missed.

"Well if we missed any, I'm sure we'll find them eventually, embedded in my foot probably."

Lauren laughed and turned to face Bo. Silently they agreed enough time was spent searching for Legos. She stepped in to Bo's arms, sliding her hands around the brunette's waist as she folded into the warmth of Bo's embrace. They stayed in that moment peacefully, their love for one another recognized without any need to speak it. Lauren rested her cheek against Bo's shoulder, placing one gentle kiss to Bo's jaw and pulling a pleasant sigh from her lips. With a deep breath, Lauren tightened her hold as Bo rubbed her hands up and down over Lauren's back. The gentle touch brought forth a matching sigh from Lauren who indulged in the attention a moment longer before leading Bo across the living room to the stairs. She was ready to take her wife to bed, knowing the morning would arrive far too early when curious little children awoke extra early to unwrap the gifts Santa placed under the tree.

Bo tugged Lauren to a halt at the bottom of the stairwell. This time she looped her hands around Lauren's neck and loosely held her within protective arms. Love drunk eyes stared deep into the same, and neither woman could stop the smiles that appeared on them both. Bo briefly glanced to the ceiling, and Lauren did not need to question the reason. She slid her arms around Bo's waist, the grasp a bit more possessive than before.

"Is this where you tell me I have to kiss you under the mistletoe before I take you to our bedroom and give you an early Christmas present?"

A flash of blue blazed from Bo's eyes, her expression a mix of passion and adoration for the woman whose teasing never failed to elicit a response. Not trusting the strength of her own voice, Bo nodded her head up and down to answer Lauren's question. The doctor leaned in to Bo, close enough that their breaths mixed before lips pressed to waiting lips and fulfilled that mistletoe request. And just like every kiss before and every kiss after, Bo and Lauren's love burned bright. It was nothing that fairy tales were made of or princess dreams from childhood, but a love that conquered hardship and obstacles despite the overwhelming weight against them. Even the power of all the Fae failed to keep them apart, as the strength of their bond was an unstoppable force determined to stand triumphant for all their days ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 - Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a Doccubus fluff high from 5x08. I'm still writing another longer fic I hope to share soon, but it is slower moving than I wish. Until then, here's a little one shot to feed your Doccubus heart. I put it as a chapter 2 to the Xmas Eve one shot b/c it can very much be considered another glimpse at the lovely BoLoCharEthan family, plus it has another holiday theme so I guess it just made sense to me. Thanks in advance for your reviews and tweets. Happy Reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Valentine's Day_

Lauren unknowingly held a breath, fearful that even the rise and fall of her chest would break Charlotte's concentration. She watched over her daughter carefully, Lauren's gaze as meticulous as when her own hands kneaded a weakened heart inside the open chest of a dying man. Brown hair, dark brown eyes, the tiny dimple tucked hidden away until her grin stretched from ear to ear: this wasn't the first time Lauren recognized Charlotte's resemblance to Bo. Every passing year, the similarities were more evident. It was a dream come true to love Bo for a lifetime; there were simply no words to describe Lauren's appreciation for the children that were born from that love.

Lauren's emotions caught in her throat, forcing her lungs to exhale. Where did the time go? It was just yesterday when Lauren held her baby girl for the first time, wasn't it? Or was it just yesterday when Charlotte first said mama? Took her first steps? Lauren blinked away the happiest of memories, also remembering the struggle that led up to Charlotte's birth. Despite nine months of fear and emotional trauma from the war between the Fae, the Ancients and the human race, should she be forced to repeat the pain, Lauren would do it all over again. There was no doubt. This was her daughter. This was their daughter. There was nothing she and Bo wouldn't do for that little girl. Nothing.

The same held true for their son, Ethan. While the outside threats were gone by the time she became pregnant with him, the physical difficulties Lauren endured during that pregnancy did not pale in comparison. Four months of bed rest and a very attentive and overly concerned succubus wife made Lauren walk a fine line between frustrated and clinically crazed. Couple that with a demanding two year old daughter, countless daily visits from Kenzi, Evony, and even Uncle Vex as Charlotte had named him, and Lauren wished for nothing but to deliver a healthy baby boy, love him with the same unyielding adoration she gave to their daughter, and never be pregnant again.

Lauren gently placed an open palm against her stomach. She loved having her figure return to near perfect, despite birthing two children of succubus descent. Yet in this moment, Lauren considered the question Bo had posed on countless prior occasions: did Lauren want to have more children? Bo never hid her desires for a bigger family. Initially, the topic caused quite a bit of tension between Lauren and Bo. She asked Lauren almost weekly from the time Ethan was born until he turned one. Truthfully, pregnancy was the last thing Lauren wanted to think about back then. The incessant questioning brought out the worst in Lauren, finally bringing the conversation to a close after Lauren snapped at Bo in front of their friends at the end of Ethan's first birthday party. Neither one of them ever offered an apology, both fearful that any further conversation about it would only end with a regretful argument. While Lauren did think about having more children from time to time, it wasn't until last year that she really started to think about it seriously again. Bo had not mentioned it once since that uncomfortable argument, and Lauren's hesitation to open the dialogue this time around was her fear that Bo may reject her just as she did to Bo in that moment all those years ago.

"Mama, can I have a juice box?"

Even Charlotte's inflection carried traces of Bo, the simple resemblance shifting Lauren's expression from "afternoon arts and crafts teacher" back to mother in a heartbeat. Had it really been six years already? Her first born about to celebrate another birthday? Charlotte never shifted her eyes when speaking, the determined birthday girl with hands as steady as the most elite of surgeons. Those ten little fingers all working like a well-oiled machine: five fingers grasping the red construction paper and the other five holding the scissors. She cut along the curved lines, careful not to deviate from the guide. It reminded Lauren of her own childhood mannerisms. Despite bearing the physical resemblance to her other mother, Charlotte exuded many behaviors of Lauren herself. This little girl was truly the perfect product of the doctor and the succubus.

Lauren glanced at the stack of red and pink hearts stacked neatly upon the table. Under Lauren's guidance, Charlotte had drawn and cut eighteen hearts from sheets of construction paper. She was the most patient of students, driven to perfection with every line drawn and every cut of the page. Two unfinished hearts waited patiently to be crafted, and while Lauren was not one for denying her daughter a simple juice box, she also did not want the possibility of a spilled sugary drink sprawled across Charlotte's completed work.

"I think we should wait until your done cutting out these final two paper hearts."

Charlotte placed the finished heart neatly on the top of the others, picking up the next one and proceeding directly to begin another cut.

"I'm almost done. Please?"

She said please with every bit of effort to sway Lauren. Only six years old and the child could bat her eyelashes better than Marilyn Monroe. Lauren gulped, knowing the day Charlotte came into her powers would be the day every man and woman on the planet would yield to her every request.

"Okay I'll go get one for you, but no opening it until you finish using the scissors."

"Okay."

"Fruit punch or lemonade?" Lauren asked.

"Mmmmm, fruit punch please."

Lauren rose from her chair, her muscles stretching for the first time in an hour since taking up residence at the dining room table. She hugged the wall of the room as she walked, careful not to bump anything that could cause Charlotte to lose her clinical grip on the scissors. While this wasn't the first time her daughter had used arts and crafts supplies to draw or cut something, Lauren was still a protective mother who kept an ever watchful eye over her children.

Satisfied that Charlotte was capable of using the scissors safely during her absence, Lauren left the dining room and crossed through the kitchen archway, stopping upon reaching the refrigerator. Her hand fell upon the door handle as her eyes landed on the photograph held against the stainless steel by two tiny magnets. She paused to take in the sight. What many would regard as an embarrassing photo, Lauren found downright beautiful. It was not a planned family photo or even one professionally taken by a hired photographer. Instead, it was a photo that captured another glimpse in time of their loving family and a memory not too far into the past.

Just a month and a half prior on Christmas morning, Bo had tinkered with her new camera for the greater part of an hour. She must have pressed every button and scrolled through every foreign menu on the device several times over. Unknowingly during that initial exploration of the features, Bo activated a timer for a photo to be taken every minute for one hour. By some stroke of luck, Bo placed the camera on an end table so that the open lens faced the sofa. No one noticed the lens close and open once during that time, yet over the course of that hour, sixty photos of random moments were digitally captured.

Those pictures were discovered later that night, when Bo and Lauren snuggled in bed, scrolling through hundreds of photos Bo took over the course of that afternoon. All sixty photos captured the spirit of their family's Christmas morning. An initial reaction of surprise quickly shifted to laughter and finally gratitude as each and every photo revealed a snapshot of their lives most certainly destined to be forgotten otherwise. Somewhere around photo number forty-five, the perfect image appeared on the digital camera screen: Ethan standing tall and proud on the sofa cushions, wearing his new train conductor hat; Charlotte holding up a pillow as a shield while spraying Ethan with an entire can of silly string; Lauren gathering up the discarded wrapping paper from the sofa and shoving it into a trash bag; and Bo grimacing from her bare foot connecting with a forgotten Lego block on the floor. It was the only photo from the set containing all four of them in it at the same time. The photo was real life at its finest. No touch ups, no forced smiles or chins tilted slightly down and to the right: it was an image captured so perfectly that Lauren printed it out and hung it on the refrigerator that very night. It had been there ever since.

Lauren finally pulled open the refrigerator door, wearing a love-filled grin from the warmth generated by the memory. She visually searched the overstuffed refrigerator shelves, glancing around the milk jug and containers of leftovers seeking the juice boxes. Sure enough, they were shoved to the back of the bottom shelf. Bending down, Lauren pulled one box out after the next after the next until finding the one and only fruit punch juice box remaining. She saw the silver lining in having only lemonade flavors remaining, though. In the spirit of optimism, having a single flavor to offer Charlotte's friends during the afternoon birthday party meant one less potential argument between children. Lauren smiled at the thought of soon having a houseful of Fae children. It warmed her heart and lifted her soul. The idea of more children floated happily in her mind again, and the sound of a very excited little boy roaring through the front door and barreling into the kitchen forced her smile to grow even wider.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Uncle Vex got me a gawvlin!"

Ethan's excitement came through in his squeaky voice. He had not quite developed the confidence of his sister but on occasion, her youngest had animated and rambunctious moments that he did not shy away from. She heard his joy before she even laid eyes upon him. And while Lauren always encouraged Ethan to express his emotions proudly, Lauren immediately cringed, honing in on the words Uncle Vex and gawvlin.

"Uncle Vex got you a what?!"

One of the many joys of being a mother was hearing happiness in Ethan's voice, but Uncle Vex had a spotty record with gifts. Usually they were dangerous or wreaked havoc in their household. Lauren stood up quickly, glancing at her son over the open refrigerator door. Her eyes widened, matching Ethan's extended smile. He bounced next to her in the kitchen as he clapped with joy. His long sleeve shirt was haphazardly untucked from his pants, and his boots were covered in quickly melting snow. Each bounce splashed water droplets from the floor to the nearby cupboard doors, dotting the recently cleaned kitchen in a spectacle of dirty water.

Bo entered the kitchen behind him, holding a small cardboard box between both hands. Ethan's coat was draped over the crook of her elbow, the smile she gave Lauren begging for forgiveness before any offered explanation.

"Not a gawvlin, Ethan. It's a goblin. Remember how we practiced pronouncing it in the car?" Bo asked.

"A gawvlin. A gavblin. A ga…mmmmm, a juice box!" Ethan exclaimed, his excitement about the goblin shifting quickly to the drink he snagged from Lauren's hand.

"Wait, that's your sister's. Here, take this lemonade flavor and give her the fruit punch."

Lauren retrieved another juice box from inside the refrigerator and handed it to Ethan, whose tiny hands were barely able to grip both at the same time.

"Mmmm, lemonade!" Ethan exclaimed, his eyes fixed on the two juice boxes he held firmly.

Lauren swiftly shut the refrigerator door and lifted him in her arms. She pulled his wet boots from his feet, dropping them back to the melted puddle of snow already formed on the kitchen floor. It caused a spray of water droplets worse than his bouncing, this time also coating her pants with a speckled pattern of water spots. Carefully Lauren carried him a few steps away from the puddle and returned him to solid footing. Ethan wasted no time in dashing off with the juice boxes to join his sister in the dining room.

Lauren glanced from the puddle to Bo standing quietly at the edge of the kitchen. Despite the snowy mess on the floor or the unwelcome gift of a pet goblin, Bo's smile possessed an uncanny ability to bring out the best in Lauren. It still didn't answer any number of questions Lauren formulated in that minute, but it certainly stopped her from reacting without a full explanation. With careful steps, Lauren attempted to walk around the puddle. She barely managed to reach Bo without completely soaking her socks.

Bo placed the cardboard box on the kitchen counter and tossed Ethan's coat on top of it. She greeted Lauren with two strong arms comfortably wrapping around the doctor's waist, pulling the blonde against her. The cold from Bo's hands penetrated Lauren's sweater, enough to make her jump.

"Ah! Wow, your hands are cold!"

Bo smiled before pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "Mmmm, I know. Care to warm them up?"

Lauren placed her hands under the open collar of Bo's winter coat. Her nails dug slightly through Bo's shirt, indicating an air of possessiveness in her grip from Bo's request. While Lauren had not been one to reject the succubus's requests often, a few other issues needed addressed before Lauren could even consider it.

"I'm delaying that answer for one moment," Lauren replied as she accepted a quick kiss from Bo.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bo asked playfully while lifting Lauren's shirt tail and finding bare skin with her still very cold hands.

Lauren gasped a sharp intake of air as her muscles immediately tightened from the cold touch. She instinctively tightened her own grip, an attempt to alleviate the chill.

"Ahhh, Bo your freezing hands prove that it's freezing outside. Why was Ethan not wearing his coat?"

Bo's expression shifted to apologetic, the one that never failed to win Lauren's forgiveness. She voiced an attempted explanation, knowing Lauren would not let it go without some offered reasoning.

"He got hot in the car and took it off on the way home."

Ethan had a habit of shedding layers. He had done so on numerous prior occasions, and Lauren never doubted Bo's answer. While she would have required him to wear it from the car to the house, it was certainly not a big deal that Bo did not and it was definitely not an issue to argue over. However, Lauren selfishly enjoyed that innocent smile accompanying Bo's explanation. It fueled her own playful nature, and Lauren took full advantage of it. She shifted one hand from under Bo's collar to her cheek, gently tracing her index finger along Bo's jawline.

"Acceptable answer. But what about his boots? You didn't think to have Ethan remove his sopping wet boots at the front door?"

Lauren's quieter question carried no malice, and truthfully Lauren didn't really even care about the answer Bo gave. She only wanted to see that atoning smile a few moments longer.

"I told him to and he didn't listen."

By now, Bo had caught on to Lauren' rue but willingly played along. Lauren wasn't the only one enjoying the moment. Bo gripped Lauren's hips a little tighter, pulling her closer despite the bulky winter coat Bo still wore.

"I will accept that answer as well. And lastly, are you telling me that Vex bought Ethan a goblin, as in the underfae pet that we specifically agreed to NOT buy him at Christmas?"

Bo nipped at Lauren's index finger as it grazed across her lips. Lauren watched Bo's expression grow more confident, shifting the balance of power momentarily to the brunette.

"Well Doctor Lewis, rather than bore you with all the details, yes I meant the underfae pet but no, Vex did not buy it because I specifically told him no. So instead, Vex promised he would deliver a stuffed animal version of the creature when he comes over for Char's party."

Lauren refrained from showing her surprise, instead granting nothing but a proud return smile to Bo for standing by their joint decision made months ago. No goblin underfae pets until the children became teenagers and gained their powers. It was far too dangerous otherwise.

"See Lauren, I do listen."

Lauren's heart fluttered, a reflex of momentary disappointment in herself for having any doubt. She stilled the finger gracing Bo's face before draping that arm over Bo's shoulder. Gently, Lauren leaned her forehead against Bo's, never closing her eyes as she stared into the eyes of the woman she loved.

"I know, and I'm sorry for indicating otherwise. Thank you for doing that. It's hard to deny these kids anything, especially when they get so excited over Uncle Vex's dangerous gifts."

Bo chuckled quietly as to not disrupt their intimate moment. "Acceptable answer. And you're welcome."

Moments like this fed Lauren a lifetime of love. She cherished private occasions like this, where the following minute of silence spoke louder than any words either could utter. So Ethan didn't wear his coat from the car to the house. No harm done. So there was a pool of melted snow spreading across the kitchen floor. No harm done. So there was a box on the counter containing…Lauren scrunched her brow as curiosity plagued her thoughts. She leaned back carefully, glancing at the box resting on the kitchen counter.

"So there is no goblin underfae in that box then?"

Bo shook her head, her smile becoming more of a smirk as Lauren's realization came to light. "Nope."

"So what's in your box then?"

Bo's eye color shifted from dark chocolate to a brilliant blue. Her smile remained fixed as she removed her hands from Lauren's waist and instead, reached for the button of her own pants.

"What is it about my box that has you so intrigued?"

With a wide open mouth, Lauren stared at Bo for but a second before grabbing Bo's hands and pinning them firmly at her sides. The blush covered Lauren's entire face, and she dropped her voice back to her prior hushed tone as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Bo Dennis, our children are in the dining room!"

Bo's laughter trickled through the kitchen. She was unable to hide her playful side and even more unable to stop the laughter.

"Jeez I'm just teasing you, Lauren. But it was worth seeing that expression on your face."

Lauren rolled her eyes, embarrassed at her own reaction. She released her grip on Bo's wrists while she buried her face in Bo's winter jacket, muffling her own laughter. Bo's hands returned to Lauren's waist, pulling her closer as Bo whispered in Lauren's ear.

"But you do realize our children are going to grow up to be a succubus and an incubus. Then we'll be the ones finding them with lovers in the kitchen."

Lauren jerked her head back, covering Bo's mouth with her open hand to stop her from rousing her further. It was just yesterday that Lauren gave birth to Charlotte, wasn't it? She surely did not want to have any thoughts about her going through puberty and becoming a young adult succubus.

"We will have this discussion when Charlotte is fifteen, not six. And you're deflecting, Bo. What's in the box?"

Bo conceded to Lauren's request. She nodded carefully and Lauren removed the hand covering Bo's mouth, allowing her to speak.

"That is actually a gift for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I think you may recall that today is a special occasion."

Lauren replied instantly, confused as ever. "It's Charlotte's birthday Bo, not mine."

Bo sighed. "Are we going to do this every year?"

Bo followed that question with a smile. It took less than a second for Lauren to realize what Bo meant. Lauren quickly covered her own mouth, stopping all words from escaping. Truthfully, all those words would be apologies, most likely a verbatim repeat of the same apologies she had issued last year and the year before that. In fact, for the past five years on this very day, Lauren and Bo had come about the same topic of discussion through one conversation or another. And every year, Lauren vowed to herself not to forget ever again. Yet here she stood, another forgetful year. Any apology now would certainly come across inconsiderate or simply not good enough.

"Dammit."

It was the only muffled word Lauren spoke from behind her hand but her remorseful tone matched the regretful gleam in her eyes. Bo placed her hand gently to Lauren's and removed it from covering her mouth. Bo smiled before placing another loving, gentle kiss to Lauren's lips.

"Honey you don't have to apologize. Don't take this the wrong way, but I suspected you may forget. Despite the fact that Charlotte's entire birthday theme is candy hearts and paper hearts, a heart shaped cake and oh, right, hearts-shaped invitations."

Bo winked at Lauren, who now offered Bo the apologetic expression.

"I need to stop promising I'll remember, because clearly I have failed miserably for six years."

Bo eased Lauren's chin up slightly, forcing her gaze to connect with Bo's.

"You, Doctor Lewis, are no failure."

Lauren took a deep breath, the process of filling and emptying her lungs with oxygen enough of a distraction to keep her from tearing up.

"It's okay Bo. You can say it. It's Valentine's Day, and for the sixth year in a row I have failed to remember or buy you a gift. I'd call that a very poor success rate."

"Well nothing ever worthwhile comes easy, right? And I'd say your success rate is about to change."

Bo's smile had not left her face, although Lauren's utter confusion was visible in her expression. "Oh?"

Bo nodded toward the cardboard box buried under Ethan's coat.

"Since I suspected you would forget, I decided to buy a gift for you that's really more of a gift for me. I figured it would be an acceptable selfish gesture."

Lauren glanced at the cardboard gift box again, her suspicions growing by the second without any idea of its contents. Bo shifted her hand again, now the one to trail her index finger over Lauren's cheek and jaw. She kept her tone confident but kind, comforting Lauren and easing away the worst of the doctor's self-disappointment.

"I'm going to put that box on our bed, and tonight, after the party is over and the kids are asleep, you may open it."

Lauren took pride in keeping such an organized schedule, never missing meetings, school functions, and every other damn holiday celebrated. Yet for some reason, Valentine's Day retained the crown as the thorn in Lauren's side. Bo's eyes continued to burn blue, and Lauren interpreted that response to formulate her own theories on what was in the cardboard gift box. She found joy in Bo's approach to her forgetfulness this year, but she did wonder exactly what Bo could have purchased at the mall with Ethan in tow.

"I know what you're going to say Lauren," Bo whispered.

Lauren furrowed her brow again, waiting for Bo to make her best guess. Bo cleared her throat, pausing briefly before delivering her best Lauren Lewis impression.

"Bo Dennis, you bought something for me that pertains to the bedroom while you were at the mall with our four year old son?!"

Lauren smiled. She appreciated that Bo knew her so well, and even Lauren had to admit the brunette's impression was rather accurate.

"Okay even I can admit that was good, and yes, whatever did you subject Ethan to at the mall? Do I really want to know?"

Bo brushed her own shoulder, congratulating herself on a job well done.

"No need to panic. Ethan was with Vex during that, um, purchase. Although I think Vex took him to a way seedier store than I was in."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. But no worries hon, I'll make you feel better tonight."

Lauren threaded her fingers through Bo's hair, pulling the succubus in for a long overdue, passionate kiss. The shared private time in the kitchen must have been the longest uninterrupted moment between Bo and Lauren that daylight had ever witnessed. The glances, the simple touches, the intimate conversation all combined to display a multitude of reasons why their love existed like no other. Their household contained more than enough love to share with their children and to provide care and support from two very determined mothers. The emotions building within made Lauren's earlier thoughts resurface. Perhaps she did have a gift for Bo. Perhaps she would finally find the courage to face her own fears and give Bo the Valentine's Day gift of a lifetime.

In that moment, Ethan's hustling little form returned full speed to the kitchen. Despite Lauren's earlier care in keeping his socks dry, his path led him directly through the puddle on the floor.

"Ewwww," Ethan exclaimed, the high pitched squeak still present in his voice.

Lauren spun from Bo's grasp, staring carefully at her son lifting his feet up one after the other as he tried to find dry ground while wearing wet socks.

"Ewww, wet socks." Bo teased, suppressing her brilliant blues back to dark brown orbs.

Ethan tugged off one sock and then the other, barely keeping his balance while leaning against the dishwasher.

"Ewwww, mommy is kissing mama again!"

He followed his exclamation with a giggle, that same adorable giggle Lauren hoped he never grew out of. Bo buried her face against Lauren's back, clearly surprised at his reaction and trying desperately to hide her own laughter.

_"Ewwwww!"_

The echo of Charlotte repeating Ethan's expression from the dining room forced Lauren's laughter to surface. She walked across the kitchen and scooped up Ethan in her arms, ignoring the puddle now soaking through her very own socks.

Bo shook her head in disbelief. "Children of a succubus grossed out by kissing. What is this world coming to?"

Lauren suppressed her laughter at the irony in Bo's statement but her smile remained. She rubbed her nose against her son's, pulling forth an even louder giggle from him.

"Looks like we both need a dry pair of socks while mommy cleans up the melted snow."

Ethan snuggled in to Lauren's shoulder. She turned and faced Bo, who nodded her agreement with the same loving smile she shared with Lauren every morning when they woke and every night when they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Lauren glanced at the cardboard gift box then back to Bo, raising her brows twice and eliciting a bright flash of blue to resurface in Bo's gaze. This time, the interruption came from Charlotte, who had entered the kitchen unnoticed.

"Mommy, you're doing it again."

Recognizing Charlotte's presence, Bo immediately closed her eyes and shook her head quickly. The dark brown color replaced the blue again when she fluttered open her eye lids. Lauren directed a very maternal glance at their daughter, one that indicated Charlotte was about to learn a lesson.

"Charlotte, what did we tell you last time you brought up mommy's eye color?" Lauren asked calmly.

Charlotte looked at the ceiling, considering her words carefully. She bit her lower lip while in thought, a mirror image of Bo's own familiar response.

"That mine will do that someday too and it's not polite to stare."

Lauren smiled, proud that their daughter actually listened the last time they held this conversation.

"Good," Lauren replied.

"But when mama? And why blue? Why not green or yellow?"

Ethan popped his head up from Lauren's shoulder. "Will my eyes glow too? Do yours glow, mama?"

Lauren glanced from Charlotte to Ethan, finally landing her eyes on Bo. Neither woman had any idea how to address their children's questions. At least, together they had not decided truly to how they wanted to answer these questions.

"Um, uh, well mommy is a…you see, I am a…"

Bo interrupted Lauren's ramble. She yanked off her winter coat and piled it on top of Ethan's, rolling up her sleeves as if she were about to delve into the deepest of conversations. As if auditioning for the leading role in a commercial, Bo put her hands up and moved them smoothly through the air as she spoke.

"Mama's eyes are the perfect shade of chocolate, and they will stay that way forever. Who wouldn't want to have chocolate eyes forever?!"

"Mmmmm, chocolate!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Chocolate! We have chocolate cake for my birthday party! And chocolate ice cream!" Charlotte added.

"Yay for chocolate!" Lauren added, hopeful the distraction would delay further eye color conversation until another day.

Bo laughed aloud at the direction this conversation had veered upon. Shouts of excitement erupted from both the adults and children, although for very different reasons. The kids focused on chocolate and the upcoming birthday party. Bo and Lauren shared a relieved glance, grateful that the distraction worked.

"It's almost time for the party, which means it's almost time for chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream. But first, socks for you Ethan. Time to get you dry socks. And Charlotte, will you help mommy clean up the puddle, please? Your friends will be here in less than thirty minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lauren loaded the last piece of dirty silverware in the dishwasher. Standing tall, she stretched her arms high above her head and felt every bone pop in her back. Glancing at the clock, she marveled at the time. It was already nine p.m. The day had flown by. Charlotte's late afternoon birthday party was a success. Pizza, lemonade juice boxes, and heart shaped chocolate birthday cake and ice cream were well received by both children and parents alike. The kids absolutely adored "Uncle Vex's magic show" that even included levitating the birthday girl above a giant pile of pillows. Lauren held her breath during the entire performance, but his added care of keeping her only slightly above the surface eased the doctor's worries. The adults present were all familiar with the Mesmer's talents, yet watching the joy of Fae children unaware of their genetic differences gave everyone an added appreciation of Vex's entertainment.

Even after Charlotte's friends and their parents left when the party ended, their core family lingered well in to the late evening. Dyson had helped Ethan craft a hammock for his new stuffed animal goblin. With Hale's help, they spent an hour making sure it was hung with care in Ethan's bedroom. Charlotte rattled dozens of questions off to Trick for the majority of the evening. He taught Charlotte countless history lessons about the Fae, unknown to the birthday girl who just assumed he was telling her fun stories about mythological creatures. He only once mentioned the word Garuda before Bo shut him down and steered him to more age-appropriate tales.

Lauren dried her hands on a kitchen towel before shutting off the lights, crossing through the living room and proceeding upstairs for the night. With quiet steps, Lauren passed by closed bedroom doors of sleeping children before entering her own bedroom. She gently closed the door, careful to keep it from echoing loudly down the hallway. A quick glance to the bed and the promised gift of that mystery gift box sat next to Lauren's pillow. Suddenly, all hints of exhaustion from a busy day dissipated. A flutter of arousal drifted from her center and spread outward. Even Lauren's ears felt hot, as if an evident blush had made its presence known to reveal her amorous mood. It was Valentine's Day, and it was time to make good on cupid's arrow.

Lauren grabbed the door knob one last time, turning the lock and testing its hold to ensure no waking children in the night would wander in to experience an awkward or traumatic moment. She adjusted the light switches to remove the brightest of hues from the room, leaving only the faintest glow from track lighting by the far wall. Lauren glanced to the master bathroom as she padded to the bed. The bathroom door was ajar, the brightest of lights glaring through the slivered opening. She could hear the water running from the faucet and knew Bo was most likely going through her nightly routine. Tonight, however, would be anything but routine.

Lauren wasted no time in removing the lid to that cardboard gift box. She tossed the lid to the floor before pushing aside the pink tissue paper shrouding her gift. Quick work of her hands revealed the contents similar to what Lauren suspected she would find: a matching, lacy red bra and panties set. Lauren smiled as she held the gifts in her hands. The material was extraordinarily soft. Out of habit, Lauren looked at the tags. Of course Bo knew her size.

"Do you like it?"

Bo had emerged from the bathroom, standing casually in her kimono and watching Lauren from across the room. Lauren's smile stretched further across her face, the doctor finding it difficult to contain her ever growing desires from the steamy thoughts invading her mind. She didn't need to respond to Bo's question, certain the expression on her face provided more than enough answers. With gifts still in hand, Lauren circled the bed until she stood directly in front of Bo. The brunette wasted no time in placing her hands on Lauren. With one arm around her waist and the other resting gently against her chest, Bo pulled Lauren in to her personal space. Lauren slid her arms around Bo, fingertips gripping the bra and panties firmly against the silky fabric covering Bo's body.

"Like it? I love it. It is a great gift for…us."

They shared another smile and comfortable laugh together while standing in each other's arms. The building anticipation of what their night may bring increased Lauren's arousal. Bo's possessive touch exploring Lauren's lower back only incited her further. A glimpse over Bo's expression fueled Lauren's desires further: shiny, waiting lips needing to be kissed, the dimple resting perfectly on Bo's cheek showing her happiness, the darkest brown eyes staring back at her. And beneath all that beauty laid a heart of gold and a soul to match. A woman who would give anything and everything for her and their children. If this wasn't the very walking proof of true love, then it simply didn't exist.

Lauren leaned back slightly, creating a slightly larger space between them. She wasn't quite sure if this was the right time to say it, but it felt as good a time as any. Her earlier thoughts from the day surfaced as she stood there basking in Bo's love. An incredible confidence flowed from Lauren's lips to Bo's ears, her thoughts stated efficiently despite being unrehearsed.

"Bo, I want another child. I want more children with you, and if you haven't changed your mind from all those years ago, then I am ready. I needed time before, but if and when you are ready, then I am too."

One of the many advantages to loving a succubus was the visible, physical response exhibited to express a need for chi, both to accept it and to give it. A shift in eye color from a rich brown to a brilliant blue occurred faster than a single heartbeat. The process offered answers faster than words ever could, and over time Lauren had come to read those responses and interpret them accurately. Tonight was no different, except perhaps the tears welling against those blue orbs and the slight quivering lip accompanying the color change. The hands placed on Lauren's body tightened to a near painful grip before relaxing their hold as Bo expunged her held breath.

Lauren's face grew hotter under Bo's emotional and affectionate gaze. The rhythmic thump inside her chest had all but gone silent in her mind as Lauren focused on interpreting Bo's nonverbal cues. The swell of tears had become greater than her eyelids could hold back, and a single tear streaked down Bo's cheek. This triggered Lauren's emotions to match, her own tears threatening to give way. Bo's expression of surprise shifted to include the happiest of smiles that Lauren understood clearly. There could be thousands of words said and even more feelings expressed. There could be apologies issued and long, drawn out debates over plans for timing. Lauren and Bo's love did not follow any textbook case study. They lived and loved based on their own created set of rules and guidelines. And so rather than share words to voice opinions and offer responses over the revelation Lauren had just made, Bo answered her in a way that explained her mutual desires quicker than any discussion could provide.

Those shiny lips pressed against Lauren's, slowly at first, as Bo's love reciprocated Lauren's statement. Lauren returned the kiss, savoring Bo's delicate lead. Unhurried, precise kisses took center stage, strengthening and intensifying their mutual needs to express the significance of this moment. Their embrace tightened, breaths deepened. Lauren released her grip on the red lacy gift, allowing it to float to the carpeting below. She shifted her open palms up Bo's back to her shoulders, diligent fingers finding the neckline of Bo's kimono to gently peel it away. Pulled off her shoulders and the loosely tied sash in front gave way, the entire piece pooling at Bo's feet and exposing the succubus in all her glory.

A steady increase in tempo brought Bo's fingers to accurately unbutton Lauren's shirt as to avoid popping any buttons off, again. Bo understood the most sensitive spots of Lauren's body better than Lauren herself, stirring the blonde's heighten libido with nips and playful bites placed expertly down Lauren's slender neck. The balanced dance between shedding clothes and lavishing attention to bare skin played out as Lauren shuffled Bo to the center of the room. Despite her appreciation for the thoughtful gift now sitting in a pile on the floor, Lauren held a greater interest in giving Bo her Valentine's Day gift: an unplanned but wanted night of passion, a shared expression of love and devotion, and an attempt to bring about the expansion of their family.

They fell into a heap on the comforter. Escalated movements entwined limbs and hungrier kisses delivered pleasurable stimulation elevating their appetites. Beyond the physical connection, the shared intimacy bolstered Lauren's emotional ties with Bo. Every perfectly placed touch, every heavier breath, every flex of a muscle and every whispered word in the heat of the moment combined to create a unique, almost dreamlike state. Desires controlled their movements from one end of the spectrum to the other: slow, leisurely and teasing grazes to faster, electric and frenzied strokes. Years of loving each other had provided countless opportunities to learn every line and curve of Bo's body. Lauren memorized every patch of skin and every reaction drawn out from each touch. She even developed a keen awareness of what Bo wanted from one moment to the next, leveraging that knowledge and insight to take Bo over and beyond the threshold to a euphoric release.

The visceral exchange happened just as it had six years ago and then again two years after that. Lauren's fingers threaded with Bo's, the reality of this moment anchored in their hold on one another. She dared not release her grip. A simple gesture of holding hands served as a reminder that their separate paths had come together to create one joint path. Since the moment they first expressed their love until present day, Lauren and Bo had entwined their lives and together, created new life. Charlotte. Ethan. A family as unique as the history that brought them together. And now, as their expression of love combined with a chi exchange of give and take, the potential for expanding their family increased exponentially.

A surge in adoration, protective allegiance, and sentimental tenderness culminated beautifully, as brilliant as the blue glow connecting Lauren to Bo. Truthfully, the entire room glowed: the energy surrounded them with enough power to illuminate a full city block for decades, if not longer. The intensity hovered for an eternity between them, neither willing to bring their connection to a close until their bodies began to lose the fight against exhaustion. It wasn't until drooping eyelids and exhausted muscles gained the upper hand that they gave in to fatigue. With the perfect meld of strength and gentleness, Bo held Lauren in her arms for the remainder of the night. That blue hue remained cast around them as they slept, an incubator to their love highlighting the best Valentine's Day gift Lauren and Bo ever shared. Was it a gift destined to produce another little bundle of joy to add to their family? Little did they know, it was destined to produce two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed! As usual, I don't own the characters - just borrowed for this happy little fic I wrote :)


End file.
